The Amaryllis and the Balloon Flower
by Eye of the Moon
Summary: It was supposed to be a two-shot but a third chapter came up. Gin was forced to join Aizen if he didn't want Matsumoto harmed, but Gin gets even! Rated T for foul language and violence. Please read and review!
1. What Really Did Happen

**Words from Kaguya: **Hello. This is just some story I came up with about Gin and Matsumoto and what may have happened in their future. This is to be a two-shot if you must call it that way. First chapter is on Gin's point of view. And if none of this ever did happen, then hey it's a fanficiton, okay? Oh and for those of you who do believe that Gin chose to go with Aizen out of his own will, well, let me just tell you now, I think he must have been threatened or something. I guess I just refuse to believe that Gin chose power over the first person he ever felt affection towards. I don't like seeing Matsumoto down... it kind of scares me...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Get that through your thick skulls! And to my siblings, no, I don't have the money to take you to an ice cream shop! If I did, we would go there everyday! Or we would go shopping for more videogames. Maybe a visit to Japan... actually, no, scratch that. I don't think a loser like me could raise enough money for that. Yeah, anyways, like I said I don't own Bleach or any characters that will sound familiar. But please, enjoy!

* * *

We grew up together. When I felt most lonely in my life, I found her. Sleeping like an angel, she laid there, waiting for me to wake her up. When she did finally open her blue-gray eyes and looked into my blood ed eyes, I immediately felt like we were meant for each other. It was gonna my Rangiku and me.

That's why, when Aizen threatened t harm her if I didn't become a henchman of his, all I did was kneel with false respect and admiration. He had me do all his dirty work, and when I told him that I refused, he would just smile that sadistic smile. That smile was to remind me who he was and what he could do.

Eventually he got Kaname Tosen to join. Now and then, I wonder what Aizen used as a threat against him. But I should give that bastard, Aizen, some credit. While everyone suspected me, it wouldn't cross anyone's mind that Tosen would betray them. Maybe that's why his damn plan went smoothly even when the intruders from the world of the living were in his way.

The day I was caught in a fight with tenth division captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, my dear Rangiku stopped me. A moment after she interrupted us, I exited the battle. That very night, Aizen gave me a scolding for holding back when she entered the battle ground. No matter how many times he has scolded me like that, there's no way I was going to harm anything of her.

A time later, Aizen said it was time to leave. That meant I would have to say my good bye to my Rangiku. The moment I apologized to her, I vowed to myself that I would kill Aizen with my bare hands.

**-XXXXXXXX-**

I don't remember how much time had passed when we left the Soul Society to the day Aizen got rid of Tosen. All I knew was he also planned to kill me as well. But I made sure I was the one to get the last laugh.

After Ichigo Kurosaki gave him a finishing blow with that gigantic sword of his, Aizen fled retreating to the spot he told me we were to meet. He came bleeding from several deep cuts and I was sure he had many more internal disfunctions. As he starts to tell me of his new plan, I take steps forward. He's so caught up in his plans that he doesn't notice that he is exposing himself to any dangerous threats... like me. Before he catches on, my hand has wrapped itself around his fragile neck.

He doesn't scream. Nor does he beg or let out curses. He just stares back. His eyes tell me, "Go ahead, I **_dare_** you!" I take the dare and tighten my grip. I hear and feel his neck snap in two. All those years of scheming and betrayal have led up to this moment, his dying moment. Minutes after his death, he's still in my hand. His eyes stare back just as they have been before. Rage, hatred, and anger fill up within me once more and I begin to squeeze harder again. My goal was to be able to have my hand into a fist again. Of course, I couldn't do that so I throw him aside and leave him to have the maggots eat his soon-to-be rotting body. I look up at the night sky. Instantly I think of the flower amaryllis. Matsumoto's favorite flower. Only one more thing to do...

* * *

**Kaguya Speaks Yet Again:** Hmm... what will Gin be doing now? All we know is that it will involve the flower amaryllis. Sort of. Honestly, I do not know what Matsumoto's favorite flower is, I just picked one that I thought she might like. So if you end up on some game like Jeapordy (which I do not own) only about anime and the question was regarding to Matsumoto's favorite flower, do not take my word! Ask Tite Kubo for that information. He should know...  
Oh and I really don't know how Aizen's life ends. I don't think it is known yet how exactly he does die--though I could be wrong--but I hope it's kind of violent or he's killed by someone fans would least expect. But if his life is taken by Ichigo then I guess I'm okay with that... I still prefer it to be by someone one would least expect so that it could be more exciting or something... maybe I should just shut my trap and end this now...

Chapter two will arrive soon... if I don't decide to be lazy about it... which I probably will be... if I don't get reviews on this... so bring on the reviews! They're my caffeine!

Kaguya says, "Bye-be-bye!"


	2. To Be Remembered By

**"Hush, children, and you will listen to the words of Kaguya":** Hello. In this chapter, it's in Toshiro Hitsugaya's point of view. Remember this is years after most events have taken place, so if some things sound too early to already be happening, you'll know why. This was originally supposed to be a two-shot thing but then I decided to add a tad bit more. There will a third chapter, but I think it will be in third person.

**Disclaimer: **I should have made it obvious that I don't own Bleach in the first chapter...

* * *

"Shiro-chan!"

I turn around to see my wife running towards me. "Yes, Momo?" I ask her.

"Are you going to visit them again?" Momo said as she picked up our child who just wobbled his way out of the house after her.

"Yeah," I said as I ruffled my son's hair, something that others used to do to me. "I'll stop by Ukitake-san's then head to Matsumoto's."

"After you visit them, could you stop by the store and buy more milk for Jushiro and watermelon for yourself?"

I look at our son. We decided to name him after Junshiro Ukitake, the man who treated me like his son. The one who also gave me unnecessary gifts whenever he had the chance. Ukitake-san had died a month before Momo was due. He died protecting her and me from an attack by a hollow. Momo and I knew exactly what to name our first son.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo's voice sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just lost in my thoughts," I assure her.

In no time I'm practically there. I take a right turn at the corner and walk through the entrance. In the first row I find Ukitake's grave. He was placed among the others who die in battle, but Momo wanted to make his grave more elaborate. She had a slice of watermelon engraved into the grave marker.

"So that a piece of you is always with him, Shiro-chan," she said when I asked her about it.

I stayed with Ukitake for fifteen minutes, just talking to him about how everything is. How baby Jushiro had just taken his first steps last week. I told him that his friend Shinsui is easier to keep under control since he and his lieutenant married. I almost forgot to tell him that Head Captain Yamamoto has decided to have this year be his last as Head Captain.

When I finished my visit, I said my goodbye, but in the way he would have always wanted me to.

"I'll see you soon, 'Oto-san'," I waved as I walked away. My next destination is to Matsumoto's dwelling.

**-XXXXX-**

I arrive at her grave site in a few minutes. She told me she wanted her grave to be in her favorite spot, under a huge cherry blossom tree. Apparently that was where she had her first kiss from Ichimaru Gin.

I looked up at the tree as it slowly swayed in the soft breeze. In a few days the blossoms would start falling. Matsumoto would love the beautiful scene.

"Hey, Matsumoto," I whisper. I see that some tulips had grown around the tree, "Keeping things lively, aren't you?"

As if responding to my question, the tulips swayed for a brief moment. I smiled and sat down by her tombstone.

"This might make you happy although I don't see why, but Hisagi, Kira, and the manager from your favorite bar have convinced the manager from your favorite wine company to name their new product after your favorite flower, the amaryllis," I said. Instantly I hear Matsumoto's cheerful laugh in my mind.

There was a long pause before I whispered my real thoughts ot her, "Why...why did you... have to go, Matsumoto?"

I waited for an answer, but not even the tree stirred.

"Everyone misses your liveliness. My son misses his favorite babysitter. Kira and Hisagi miss their drinking buddy. Momo misses you and your advice," I force a small chuclke to the last comment.

I closed my eyes and many memories rush back to me. The day she first was my lieutanant. When we aided Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. One memory sticked out the most.

She had dragged me into a flower shop to help me buy something for Momo's birthday. While I payed for the bouquet, Rangiku went to a far corner in the back of the shop. As I approached her, she looked as though the amaryllis flower in front of her was hypnotizing her. But the look on her face held some happiness.

It took her a while for her to notice my presence, and when she did, she just explained how it's her favorite.

"It's been my favorite flower since childhood," Rangiku said, almost embarrassed about it.

"Is there a reason why this would be your favorite? I thought most girls liked roses or orchids," I asked.

"Oh, well, these flowers remind me of Gin's eyes."

I should have known...

"And he once told me that his was the Balloon flower," she informed me.

"Did he ever tell you why?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"My, this is some special occasion. You never ask about my personal life," she didn't need to look at my glaring face to have her smile fade. She let out a small brooding sigh, "He...he never did tell me, actually."

"I suppose you would like to know?" I asked.

She nodded.

The memory stayed with me because the sweet smell of flowers fogged up my senses and I eventually passed out. More memories rushed back to me, but they were interrupted by a somewhat familiar scent. Extintly I opened my eyes to look around.

* * *

**Kaguya:** Yeah... I may have disappointed some people if not all about what happened to Matsumoto. Don't hate me! Remember this is all a _possiblity_!


End file.
